


Your Count & Countess

by 707dayslate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Dom Lucio, Dom Nadia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, I love them both, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, a lot going on, dont @ me, i asked twitter what they wanted, this is self indulgent, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: You seemed to have captured the eyes off The Countess, unknowing to you, you have also caught The Count's as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My god, I love these two so much. This is purely self indulgent, self insertion at it's finest.

You wonder why The Countess chose you. 

You wonder why she was so nice, so forwardly flirty with you. 

You heard the rumors around Vesuvia; that Lucio and Nadia were only married for self gaining reasons, that they both have had their fair choice in lovers. With that noted in the back of your mind, Nadia had her hand pressed to the small of your back as you walked through the castle, you wondered what she had in store for you. 

You wanted to question it, you really did. What if you got caught? What if the servants talked? Your mind threw those worries out the door the moment Nadia's lips touched your core. Your back arched, head thrown back in bliss as your feet pressed to the back of her shoulder blades. Her tongue talently worked at your clit as she teased your entrance with a finger. You moaned her name as lust found it's way through your body; you didn't care who heard at this point. Lucio seemed to care though. 

You were almost seeing stars as the door to Nadia's bedroom opened, loud enough to pull Nadia away from your core. You whined before you mind came back to reality, that The Count was standing a few steps away from Nadia's bed, seeing you in all your bliss. Your face went red as you went to sit up, trying to cover up with anything, but Nadia crawled over you, smiling as she kissed your lips softly. "This will only take but a moment, dear." She stood up, swiftly half throwing on her robe as you rolled over awkwardly, your feet touching the pillows at the top of the bed. 

You tried to stare anywhere but at The Count and Countess, you glanced around the room as the two argued quickly, Nadia obviously very annoyed with her husband's actions. You finally stared at Lucio when he spoke, his face about as red as his embellishments on his clothing. "I was interested in her first! You can't just take her away from me!" You felt warmth spread through your body again, you never thought he would find you interesting. Nadia spoke, clear but loud as well. "I am interested in her as well, and now I seem to have her in my bed." Lucio gasped, before stepping closer to Nadia, his tone calming as he spoke. "We could always.. share, we always have fun when we do that." Nadia looked over to the bed at you, you covered your mouth as it hung open, your face blistering red. She smirked before looking back at The Count, crossing her arms. "That is up to her, maybe you should ask her permission to do so." 

The Count looked at you, you looked at his face as he smirked, you saw passion in his eyes as he took a few steps toward one side of the bed. Nadia walked to the other side of the bed, you sat up quickly, pulling the sheet upwards just enough to you up to your chest. Nadia placed her hand on yours and kissed your cheek as Lucio sat down, keeping enough distance between you two. "Your Count has a proposition." You turned to look at him, trying to focus as you heard your heartbeat in your ears. "Both Noddy and I find you to be alluring, enough to fight over you from what you just saw." Nadia cut in, her hand cupped your face, turning it to focus on hers. "Would you indulge us for a bit, dear. We both understand if you deny this, and I hate to share you with anyone else but.." She smirked, her cheeks dusting red. "I would love to see you writhing in double the pleasure, something that I can't do to you alone." 

Nadia moved her hand away from your face as Lucio went to cup your other cheek, gently moving your head, his fingers moved as his thumb went to pinch your chin. "As Noddy said, we understand if you don't want to, and you can back out at anytime, but if you say yes, I promise you'll never experience anything else like it." Lucio let go of your chin, his hand resting on the bed near your thigh. His eyes screamed with fiery passion, Nadia's screamed lust and dominance. Your core screamed at the thought of the two most powerful people in the city, taking you. You looked down into the bed sheets, your face still blushing red as the words somehow escaped your throat. "I-I've never, done anything like this before. I'm not against it, I'm just inexperienced." Nadia gently placed her hand over yours. She leaned in, whispering in your ear, her breath danced acrossed your skin. "Let us show you." Lucio leaned forward, his breath hot like envy against your ear. "You'll be so drowned in pleasure, you wouldn't need to think of something so small as that." 

Your head span, their words swam in your head. They both want.. you. They're both absolutely stunning, they could have anyone their heart desired, but here you are, between the two that ruled your city. Your voice came out a bit shaky, your nerves getting the best of you. "You both want.. me?" You gasped slightly as you felt Lucio's hand on your thigh, he leaned in again, his voice meant for the three of you alone. "Of course, love." Nadia placed her hand on your other thigh, her fingers dancing across the sheet that covered your skin. "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have." She pressed a soft kiss to your jaw, you bit your lip slightly to hold back your breath. 

The room was quiet for a second, all you heard was breathing. You knew your answer, why couldn't you say it? Your loins screamed for their attention, your hands wanted to grab at the both. You wanted them to absolutely wreck you, you just had to say the word. You licked your bottom lip a bit, you finding your words that were swimming in your throat. "Count, Countess?" They both looked at you, you smirked, an unknown bit of confidence soaring through you. "Drown me in pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so.. indulgent.
> 
> You said yes, Nadia and Lucio indulge in you completely.

You felt Lucio's hand move away from your thigh, Nadia pinched your chin between her finger and thumb, her cheeks remained dusted as once before, her voice sounded like silk. "Is that a yes?" You nodded, you leaned forward as you smiled. "Yes, milady." You saw sparks in Nadia's eyes before she kissed you feverently, she slowly pulled the sheets down, her hand placed firmly on your hip. You felt the bed beside you dip in as a another hand touched your thigh, you felt Lucio's bare chest touch the back of your shoulder and arm as his lips went for your neck. You made a noise as Nadia's lips stayed on yours, her tongue taking the opportunity to slip into your mouth. Lucio's mouth wondered down your neck, you lifted your head away from the kiss when you felt teeth press into your skin, a soft moan leaving your lips. You heard Lucio laugh through an airy breath, your head turning to look at him. His alchemy thumb brushed against your swollen lower lip. "What are you like behind closed doors, love? Tell me what you like, I live to please, especially someone as stunning as you." Lucio winked, and you giggled, relaxing you a bit. You felt Nadia's hand drift around the thigh closest to her, you wished she would finished what Lucio interrupted earlier. "She is such an obedient girl, but I didn't get to have much alone time with her as I would of wanted." Nadia glanced at Lucio, before she went to kiss your cheek. Her hand ghosted around your inner thigh, your core throbbed, you wish they would both just ravish you on the spot. Lucio let go of your lip, his hand still placed gently on your other thigh. 

"I.. I like to follow orders. I can be a brat, but for you two? I could never." Lucio smirked before leaning forward, kissing you softly on the lips, not pushing forward. You pushed back, licking his bottom lip. His hand grabbed your thigh roughly, you opened your mouth to moan into the kiss, every touch from the two set your skin ablaze. Lucio pulled back far too soon for your liking, his chest rise and fell as he breathed. "Feisty, but likes to be dominated, what a wonderful combination." Nadia leaned in, you whined as her hand ghosted your sex, you felt like you were going to loose it. "I agree." Nadia spoke as she looked at you, with that look she knew exactly what she was doing to you. 

You gasped when you felt Nadia's fingers rub up and down your slit, just brushing your clit before moving back downwards. She glanced at you before looking at Lucio, you felt his alchemy hand brush against your breast, goosebumps screamed against your skin; it was metal but it in no way felt cold like you thought it would. "The poor dear has been waiting so patiently, she could of ran off and finished herself off." Nadia spoke, your legs threatened to shut as she focused her fingers on your clit, Lucio's hand gently massaged your breast, you leaned your head back as you felt his finger and thumb squeeze your nipple. You leaned back into Lucio a bit, your face turned a darker shade of red as you moaned. Lucio's lips went to your neck again, slowly kissing upwards, before biting the muscle behind your ear. Your legs threatened to shut but Nadia had a good grip on one of your thighs. 

You were about to loose it if you didn't cum. 

"P-please let me cum!" You gasped through your moans. Nadia's paced slowed, and you felt tears threaten to corner at your eyes. "You deserve a reward for being such a good girl. How do you want to cum, dear?" Nadia spoke teasingly, you whimpered as you tried to speak. "A-Ahh anyway Nadia, pleaseee." You whined into the air. Lucio's hand moved, you felt his body move away from yours completely. You didn't register where he was moving until you felt Nadia's delicate fingers move, and felt warmth at your clit. One of Nadia's hands moved to tangle in your hair, she kissed you as Lucio's tongue worked at your core, his thumb circulating around your clit. Your free hand latched to Lucio's hair, pulling his head closer to your core as you came. Nadia swallowed your moans, her hand keeping you from pulling away. Lucio's thumb slowed to a stop, your core throbbed at the lose of warmth from his mouth. Nadia slowly pulled away from you, her fingers unthreading from your hair. Lucio came to face you, his notorious grin on his face as he leaned down to kiss you harshly. You tasted yourself on his lips and tongue; you wanted more, more pleasure. You wanted to please them both. 

You slid your fingers into Lucio's hair and pulled him back, stopping the kiss. You looked at him through hooded eyes, your lips swollen from the abuse of both of their lips. You saw fire in Lucio's eyes, your core ached for them both. "Let me please you both." You let go of Lucio's hair and glanced at Nadia, who had the most delicious smirk on her face. "Repeat yourself again love, I couldn't quite hear you." You stirred in your seat, you could hear Lucio's grin. You placed your hands together, putting them between your legs, pressing into the bed, making your breast squeeze together, you pouted jokingly at Lucio before turning your head to look at Nadia again. "Please Countess, I begged you both to fuck me senseless. Don't make me beg for exactly what I want." You smirked, but your face quickly went red Nadia leaned in, kissing your neck. Lucio followed, his lips trailing on the other side of your neck, your hands went to grip the sheets as the feeling overwhelmed your senses. 

"Oh, but you should tell us what you want. Where exactly do you want my cock, dove?" You whimpered as you felt his cock press against your thigh as he leaned forward to whisper in your ear. "Don't tease her, she knows exactly what she desires." Nadia's voice flowed through the air around your ear, before taking a soft bite at the muscle behind your neck, you whimpered and slightly jerked, your movement making Lucio's cock rub against your thigh again, you core screamed to be filled. Your hand ghosted over his cock, you felt his smirk against your skin. You gently took grasp of his cock, your movements slow. You heard Lucio moan, and your skin crawled; you needed him now, you needed them both now. 

Your movement slowed down on Lucio's cock as you turned your head to Nadia, smiling. "Dear Countess, I want to touch you as well." Your hand ran up her thigh, you saw her cheeks dust pink, and you giggled, before leaning forward to focus on her. "Let me taste you, Nadia, please?" Her hand reached down to grab your wrist, stopping it in it's track. Her other hand went to place her thumb on your lower lip, gently dragging it to one side, she softly bit her lip, you swooned. She sat up, straddling your thigh as she placed her hands on your chest, pushing you down with her following after you. The boldness made your cheeks dust red, you heard an irritated grunt from Lucio has his cock left your hand, but Nadia didn't seem to mind one bit. 

"Now, repeat that little request you had for me?" Her voice sounded taunting; like it was dancing as the words slipped out. Your voice came out as a squeak as you tried to speak. "L-let me taste you, please." Lucio crawled over on your other side, eyeing Nadia, then looking at you, his face a bit flustered. "What about me, dove?" You smirked as he leaned down, you cupped his cheek. "Anything the Count wants." You moved your hand back down, Lucio chuckled in his throat before speaking. "I'll make sure the whole palace knows who you belong." Nadia rolled her eyes before looking over at her husband. "She will no such thing, not with her mouth being preoccupied." 

Nadia looked back down at you, smiling as she started to shift herself towards you, your face remained dusted with blush as you smirked, your hands found her hips, you held them as you helped her line up with your mouth. Lucio shifted himself towards your legs, you spread them so easily for the Count, you felt his hands on either side of your thighs, running his fingers along them, you almost rolled your head back. Nadia looked down at you, smiling, her lower lips just a few inches from your mouth, even in this pose she still looks like a goddess. You gasped in surprise when you felt Lucio's fingers circling around your clit, your legs wanting to close together but Lucio's hips kept them open. Nadia's hands gripped the front of the bed frame. "No matter what Lucio says, I'll please you more than he ever could dream of." Her index finger went to wipe your bottom lip, and you kissed it before taking to digit in your mouth, softly suckling. 

You felt your core stretch, and you instantly moaned as you sucked on Nadia's finger. Your core tightened around Lucio's cock, you heard Lucio hitch under his breath. Nadia removed her finger, maneuvering herself to line up with your mouth, you pulled down on her hips, your tongue greedily sliding up her slit, her moan dancing through the room. Your sighs staying muffled from Nadia's slit only made Lucio thrust deeper inside of you, you gripped onto Nadia's hips as you moaned against her core before circling your tongue around her clit. You felt light headed, either from lack of oxygen or from the onslaught of pleasure; you could of died happily like this. 

Nadia gripped the headboard as you moved your hand to the front of her, your thumb working at her clit as your tongue lapped at her core, your moans only adding to the sensation. Your core tightened around Lucio's cock, his groans making your clit throb. You felt Nadia's core tighten around your tongue as she moaned, your name leaving her lips as she came, her hips grinding against your tongue. You helped ride out her orgasm, your tongue remaining persistent at her core, she tasted heavenly. She let go of the head board, scooting down a bit to kiss you, her tongue easily sliding into your mouth before letting go. Nadia scooted to the side, sitting next to you, and you felt Lucio scoot himself upwards, his face inches away from yours. You were holding back on cumming so you could focus on Nadia, something that seemed to make Lucio jealous; it was written on his face. You smirked, before leaning up and kissing him, he leaned down, pressing himself against your chest to chest as he took his hands, pinning them above your head, gripping them in place. 

You were so close, your legs shook as you moaned into Lucio's mouth. He lifted himself up a bit, still hovering over you, you felt one of Nadia's hand go to cup your breast, her fingers pinching your nipple, you looked over to her and moaned. Lucio took one of his hands, cupping your chin with his thumb and index finger, his thrust becoming frantic, he was close as well. "Look at me." He groaned after, your head threated to lean back but his fingers kept you in place. You moaned as you looked at him, you felt yourself falling apart under him. "L-Lucio, ple-" You gasped under him, his hand went from your face to rub circles on your clit. "Cum for me." His demand was simple, something easily done. Your head snapped back as the spring inside you snapped, you screamed before grinding your hips, you heard Lucio moan loudly as he thrusted into your frantically, his release coming shortly after yours. 

You breathed heavily, Lucio slowly pulled out of you before he laid his head on your stomach, Nadia laying beside you, her arm around your upper stomach as she kissed your cheek. You leaned your head to the side to meet Nadia's, you kissed her forehead. Your hand went to thread your fingers through Lucio's hair, he kissed your stomach in return. Lucio spoke softly, something you weren't so used to. "Lets do this again, sometime soon." You blushed, did he really enjoy himself? Nadia spoke as well, her fingers dancing across your chest. "For once, I couldn't agree more. What do you say, dear?" You smiled and nodded, before kissing Nadia's forehead again. "I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had other life stuff I had to do like enjoying Portia's new book. 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing with three people involved, I hope it wasn't too all over the place. 
> 
> If you want to know about my ideas, current progress on smuts, or just wanna follow someone who loves The Arcana, follow me on twitter at 707dayslate.


End file.
